Liquid crystal display devices have been applied to, for example, watches, calculators, a variety of household electrical appliances, measuring equipment, panels used in automobiles, word processors, electronic notebooks, printers, computers, and television sets. Representative examples of types of liquid crystal display devices include a TN (twisted nematic) type, an STN (super twisted nematic) type, a DS (dynamic scattering) type, a GH (guest•host) type, an IPS (in-plane switching) type, an OCB (optically compensated birefringence) type, an ECB (electrically controlled birefringence) type, a VA (vertical alignment) type, a CSH (color super homeotropic) type, and an FLC (ferroelectric liquid crystal) type. Regarding a drive system, multiplex driving has become popular instead of typical static driving; a simple matrix, in particular, an active matrix (AM) in which, for example, a TFT (thin film transistor) or TFD (thin film diode) is used have become mainstream in recent years.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a general color liquid crystal display device, a transparent electrode layer (3a) as a common electrode and a color filter layer (2) are disposed between one of two substrates (1) and one of alignment films (4) provided so as to correspond thereto, a pixel electrode layer (3b) is disposed between the other substrate (1) and the other alignment film, the substrates are disposed such that the alignment films face each other, and a liquid crystal layer (5) is disposed therebetween.
The color filter layer is a color filter consisting of a black matrix, a red layer (R), a green layer (G), a blue layer (B), and optionally a yellow layer (Y).
Impurities remaining in liquid crystal materials of a liquid crystal layer have a large effect on the electrical properties of a display device, and impurities have been therefore highly controlled. In terms of materials of alignment films, it has been known that impurities remaining in the alignment films which directly contact a liquid crystal layer shift to the liquid crystal layer with the result that the impurities affect the electrical properties of the liquid crystal layer; hence, the relationship between the properties of liquid crystal display devices and impurities contained in materials of alignment films have been being studied.
Also in terms of materials, such as organic pigments, used for a color filter layer, it is believed that impurities contained therein have an effect on a liquid crystal layer as in materials of alignment films. However, since an alignment film and a transparent electrode are disposed between the color filter layer and the liquid crystal layer, it has been believed that direct effect thereof on the liquid crystal layer is significantly smaller than that of materials of the alignment film. In general, however, the thickness of the alignment film is only not more than 0.1 μm, and the thickness of the transparent electrode that is a common electrode disposed on the color filter layer side is not more than 0.5 μm even in the case where the thickness is increased to enhance the electric conductivity. Hence, the color filter layer and the liquid crystal layer are not in a state in which they are completely isolated from each other, and the color filter layer may therefore cause problems due to impurities which are contained in the color filter layer and which pass through the alignment film and the transparent electrode, such as a decrease in the voltage holding ratio (VHR) of the liquid crystal layer and defective display, e.g., dropouts due to increased ion density (ID), uneven alignment, and screen burn-in.
Techniques for overcoming defective display caused by impurities present in a pigment contained in the color filter layer have been studied, such as a technique in which dissolution of impurities in liquid crystal is controlled by use of a pigment in which the amount of an extract from the pigment by ethyl formate is at a predetermined level or lower (Patent Literature 1) and a technique in which dissolution of impurities in liquid crystal is controlled by use of a specific pigment for a blue layer (Patent Literature 2). These techniques, however, are substantially not different from merely reducing the impurity content in a pigment and are insufficient to overcome defective display even in a current situation in which a technique for purifying pigments has been advanced.
In another disclosed technique that, attention is paid to the relationship between organic impurities contained in a color filter layer and a liquid crystal composition, the degree in which the organic impurities are less likely to be dissolved in a liquid crystal layer is represented by the hydrophobic parameter of liquid crystal molecules contained in the liquid crystal layer, and the hydrophobic parameter is adjusted to be at a predetermined level or more; furthermore, since such a hydrophobic parameter has a correlation with a —OCF3 group present at an end of a liquid crystal molecule, a liquid crystal composition is prepared so as to contain a certain amount of a liquid crystal compound having a —OCF3 group at an end of each liquid crystal molecule thereof (Patent Literature 3).
Also in this disclosure, however, the technique is substantially for reducing effects of impurities present in a pigment on the liquid crystal layer, and a direct relationship between the structure of a colorant, such as a dye or a pigment, used for the color filter and the structure of a liquid crystal material is not considered.
In a technique for forming a black matrix, a film is formed of chromium (Cr), chromium metal such as chromium oxide (CrOX), or a chromium metal compound by, for example, sputtering, an etching resist pattern is formed of a positive photoresist on the resulting thin film, exposed part of the chromium metal film is etched, and the etching resist pattern is removed; in another technique, a black matrix is formed by photolithography using a photosensitive colored resin composition in which a black pigment such as carbon black has been dispersed.
A technique is disclosed, in which a high-resistance carbon black or titanium black is used for a black matrix to overcome uneven color and generation of afterimages (Patent Literature 4); however, such a technique is not effective for overcoming defective display in liquid crystal display devices which have been highly developed in recent years.
Furthermore, another technique is disclosed, in which a photosensitive composition used for a black matrix and containing blue, yellow, red organic pigments is highly insulating and has a low dielectric constant and high optical density (Patent Literature 5); however, the display characteristics of a liquid crystal display device in which such a composition is used are not considered, and such a technique is not therefore effective for overcoming defective display in liquid crystal display devices which have been highly developed in recent years.